


Cuddles

by vgersix



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, Five Year Mission, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/pseuds/vgersix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock have to share a makeshift bed during an away mission and things get cuddly. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a headcanon by heatheerly on tumblr: http://spockian.tumblr.com/post/122635170453/heatheerly-but-on-the-topic-of-spock-with

Jim pulls back the covers and settles into the makeshift pallet with a contented sigh.

“This thing isn’t half bad, ya know? It’s sort of like camping.”

Spock turns from where he’s been packing the container of supplies away for the night and frowns. “Technically Captain, this is camping.”

Jim smirks in return. “Come to bed, Spock.”

The Vulcan slips out of his boots, setting them next to the container of food rations, outdoor gear, and other sundries meant to help them survive on this uninhabited planet for the next several days, and goes to switch off the lamp. He pauses. “Captain?” he says.

Jim rolls over onto his side with a huff of mild annoyance. “Yes, Commander, what is it?”

“I have been thinking. Perhaps in light of… my infraction this morning – perhaps I should make my own pallet for sleeping. There are plenty of other blankets.”

“In..frac..tion?” Jim mouths silently, apparently having forgotten the entire affair. “OH—“ he laughs, seeming to remember. And now that he’s remembered, he can’t stop laughing again.

When they’d awoken this morning, he’d been startled to find Spock huddled up next to him, one arm draped over Jim’s side, the other tucked between them – the only thing separating their bodies (and not doing a very good job of it). All Jim could see of Spock was the top of his black capped head, the other man’s face tucked neatly into the curve of Jim’s neck and shoulder.

Sleep had quickly fallen away when Jim realized he could feel Spock’s breath on his throat, and the press of warm lips as Spock’s face flexed in gradual wakefulness. The next thing he knew there was a sudden gasp in his ear, and the image of Spock pin wheeling away in a flurry of arms and legs, tumbling over the edge of the rock outcropping upon which they’d made their bed.

Jim sat up to find his first officer braced against the stone floor, eyes wide, mouth open in horror. “Captain! I– I am very– I– forgive me–”

Jim had laughed, rolled over, and suggested they get started making breakfast. That was that, and nothing more was said about it.

Until now.

“Oh, Spock…” he sighs in resignation. “Will you just put out the light and come to bed already? I’m exhausted.”

“But, Captain…”

“That’s an order.”

The light goes out and, within seconds, Jim feels the warm familiar presence of his friend sliding under the blankets next to him. He waits a few seconds, before rolling back over on his side to face Spock.

“Hey, Commander,” he whispers.

A momentary silence passes before Spock answered, “Yes, Captain?”

“It’s pretty cold out tonight.”

“…Yes.”

In the dim light, Spock can just make out his captain pushing back the blankets enough to expose his shoulders and chest. Jim pats a place on his left shoulder and – undeniably – winks in Spock’s direction.

“Better keep close for warmth,” Jim smiles.

“Ah.” Spock hesitates, feeling his cheeks turn green. “Yes, I suppose that is logical.”

And without another word, he curls into Jim, resting his head on the captain’s shoulder, and falls asleep.

END

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: [k/s blog](http://spirkian.tumblr.com/) | [personal blog](http://vgersix.tumblr.com) | [email me](mailto:vgersixwrites@gmail.com)


End file.
